1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the treatment of indolent dermal irritations. More specifically, it concerns treatment of persistent inflammations such as chemical ulcers, herpes ulcers, radiation burns, psoriasis and sunburn.
2. General Background of the Invention
Herpes ulcers, radiation burns, psoriasis and some chemical ulcers are indolent inflammations for which medical treatment has been unavailable or inadequate. Each of these conditions produces dermal eruptions and ulcers which persist painfully, sometimes for many months.